A Thousand Miles
by Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher
Summary: A songfic about Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tomoe. I might add more to it later, but this is it for now. I think it's done, but maybe not.
1. Who was she?

Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Kenshin stood on the bridge and looked out over the river that flowed through Tokyo. "Oh, Tomoe. I think I'm falling in love with her. I don't know what to do. I still love you, but, Kaoru-dono." He bowed his head in memory of his first wife.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled. "Hurry up! Kaoru's waiting for us!" The red-head smiled slightly before following after the energetic boy.  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Kaoru watched the entrance to the dojo, eagerly awaiting Kenshin's return. 'When will he get here?' she wondered to herself. 'They should have been back by now. I hope nothing happened to them.' Just then the object of her thoughts came walking slowly up the road.  
  
"Sorry we're so late," Yahiko explained, "but Kenshin had to stop at the bridge."  
  
"It's about time you two got back, I was worried about you." She chided.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. It was my fault, that it was. I've been thinking a lot lately." Kenshin said quietly.  
  
"About what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Her." He whispered quietly.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me byCause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
That night Kenshin stood watching the fireflies. The wind gently toyed with his hair, as he sat. 'I wish you were. If it hadn't happened the way it did, I might still be with you, up in the mountains. I would have been happy with you.'  
  
"What are you thinking about Kenshin." Kaoru asked, startling him out of his quiet reverie.  
  
"Nothing of importance. I was just dreaming about the past, that I was." He said.  
  
"That's unusual. You're talking as though you wished it had never ended. Kenshin, you hardly ever talk about the war, but when you do you always seem so regretful."  
  
"How do you mean?" He said looking sharply at her.  
  
"Well, right now it seems like you're not thinking about the war." Kaoru replied quietly looking down.  
  
"I'm not. During the war there was a time when I was forced into hiding. It was one of the most peaceful times of my life. I was just wishing it could have lasted." 'That *she* had lasted' he added silently.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me  
  
Kaoru watched as he turned away from her. "Who was she?" She asked suddenly. Kenshin stopped and bowed his head.  
  
"She was, my wife." He answered softly. He tried to walk away, but he felt rooted to the spot.  
  
"What was her name?" Kaoru asked without thinking.  
  
At first he didn't answer, but then after a moment's time, "Tomoe."  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in  
  
Your precious memory  
  
Three days passed without a word between Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru watched, loving a man who did not return her love. Kenshin watched, loving her, but fearing that love was disrespectful to Tomoe. Then, when they both felt their hearts would break, it happened.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he asked as she served him tea.  
  
"Master Hiko gave them to me. This is the first time I've ever used them. Do you like them?" She asked him. For several minutes he just looked at the clay cups, with their design of white plums.  
  
"Did he tell you why he gave them to you?" He asked finally.  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted me to serve his errant student good tea."  
  
Kenshin bowed his head and set the cup on the porch beside him. "That's not why he gave them to you, that it is not. He knows I haven't told you what happened that night." He was quiet, and it was quite some time before he spoke again.  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by,oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
"Kenshin, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Kaoru whispered trying to comfort him.  
  
"I do need to tell you. You couldn't understand otherwise, that you could not." Silenced passed between them for a minute before he began to talk again. "During the early days of the revolution, I met a young woman. Most of the men thought she was probably a whore, but, Katsura and I felt that she was special. Unbeknownst to me, he asked her to be my sheath. To protect me from the horrible things that I did as an assassin. The night he asked her, that is the night the Shensingumi attacked a very important meeting. They were killing every one they found, hoping that they would get me. Katsura, Tomoe, myself, and a few others escaped. As did one of my closest friends. His name was Iizuka." Kenshin was quiet for a moment and Kaoru feared he wouldn't go on. But then, "Katsura sent Tomoe and me to line in the mountain. He wanted us to hide as husband and wife, because our enemies were looking for an assassin, not a man and his wife."  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
  
I, I've fallen...  
  
"It worked for a time, with the two of us hiding, and Iizuka brining us information. Then it happened. I asked Tomoe to be my wife for real, in every sense of the word. She said yes. The next day when I woke Tomoe was gone. I looked for her, but I had just gotten to her room when I heard someone at the door. I opened it and there was Iizuka. He told me that they had found the spy that had informed the Shensingumi of my existence. It was Tomoe. She had betrayed me. At first I didn't believe it, but then, when I read her words I knew it was true."  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered, reaching out to comfort him.  
  
"It was all my fault. The first person I killed in the revolution was a bodyguard named Kyosato. Tomoe would have married him if I hadn't killed him, and none of it would have happened. It was Kyosato who gave me the first half of this scar." He said tracing his finger over one side of the X shaped scar. "I followed Tomoe's foot prints. They led me into ambush after ambush. When I finally found her... She had... Kyosato's father had used her. Used her to hurt me. When I got there he attacked me. I was weak, injured, and heart broken. I fought him, and I killed him. But the final stroke, Tomoe got in the way. I killed her. I killed my own wife. I held her in my arms as she died. The last thing she did was she took her knife and cut the second half of the scar. I found out later that she really did love me. She didn't intend for any of it to happen."  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
Kaoru just watched him her heart breaking for him. "Oh Kenshin. That's not who you are anymore, you aren't a killer anymore. And Tomoe would forgive you, I know she would. If she was good enough for you to love her, then she would forgive you." 'It's a ghost. How do you compete with a ghost?' Kenshin suddenly fell forward to her. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Kaoru ran. Kenshin lay sleeping back at the dojo, but she felt as though she could not spend another moment keeping her heart to herself. 'Oh Kenshin!' she cried in the depths of her soul. 'How? I love you so much, and I always will, but how do I compete with a ghost. I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with you, but you don't love me. You love her.'  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she never heard the man sneaking up behind her. She didn't even know he was there until he had covered her mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in chemicals.  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... tonight  
  
Kenshin woke to the sound of wind chimes. 'I've told her.' he thought quietly. 'Oh Tomoe. I can finally let you rest.'  
  
"Kenshin!" he heard Yahiko scream.  
  
"What is it Yahiko?" he asked, getting out of bed and running toward the comotion.  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru's gone!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look!" Yahiko said, thrusting a piece of paper towards him.  
  
'MONSTER,' it read, 'You murdered my sister. You took every thing I had away from me! For that you will die.  
Enishe.  
  
"Oh, Tomoe, will you ever be able to rest?" 


	2. Forgivness and love?

A/N: I just added this because the song seemed to fit. I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is. I don't own Kenshin, or any of the songs I use, or any other characters in ths fic. If you want me to keep going I can, just review and let me know. FYI. I might change the name of this fic. But you will still be able to find it under Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ! can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
Kenshin stood on the prow of the ship, looking out toward the water. 'Kaoru, where are you? I need you here with me. Now more than ever.' It would be at least three more days before he would see her face again, that is if he had guessed correctly about where Enishi was keeping her. He watched in silent longing as a seagull swooped down for a drink of water.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you thinking about?" Sanosuke asked from his place behind his friend.  
  
"Sano, no matter what happens you must remain here, on the boat. This is a personal score to settle between Enishi and myself. You must not get involved, that you must not." Kenshin said quietly, never taking his eyes from the gull.  
  
"What did you do to piss him off anyway?" The tall fighter pried.  
  
"It was a long time ago Sano. I do not wish to talk about it, that I do not." The slight figure said.  
  
"Hn." The fighter said after a minute's hesitation. "You may think it's important, but I'm not going to let you and the Missy get killed with out a damn good reason."  
  
"Sano, it does not matter whether you want us to live or die. I promise that Kaoru-dono will come back safely. Even if it costs me my life."  
  
"YOU MEAN THIS IS A TRAP!!!! AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK RIGHT INTO IT KNOWING THAT IT'S THERE!!!!"  
  
"Just like I did the first time." Kenshin answered quietly, taking his eyes off the gull for the first time and moving below the deck.  
  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Kaoru stood looking out at the sea. "I know he'll come for me!" She said defiantly to the mad man behind her.  
  
"I'm hoping he will." Came the reply "I hope for your sake he doesn't. I don't want to hurt an innocent, but if it will cause him pain I will kill every one in this world."  
  
"Who are you anyway? Why did you take me? And why do you hate Kenshin so much?"  
  
"DON'T EVER SPEAK THAT MONSTER'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" The man said, backhanding Kaoru. She fell to the floor of the balcony with a small gasp. Then he seemed to calm instantly. "He killed his own wife. Did he tell you? For that he must pay."  
  
"I don't care what you say, Kenshin's not a killer anymore." Kaoru said, defiantly ignoring the mad glint in her captor's eyes. "If you ever stopped to look at him for a moment you'd know that her death killed a part of him." She went on, choking on her own sorrow. "A part of him is dead. Even more dead than his wife. He lost a ..." She paused not wanting to go on, but then she forced herself to finish what she had started to say. "He lost a part of his soul that day. And you have no soul, so you could never know what he went through." Then she collapsed into tears. "And there's nothing I can do to save him." She whispered.  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
Enishi came out of the bath, a towel covering his head. Slowly he sank into a chair facing the seaside windows. It had been two more days and still there was no sign of the red-headed murderer. "Oh sister," he whispered to himself. "How could you love him? He is evil. But don't worry sister. I'll kill him for you soon." 'You shouldn't have died.' He cried out silently in the depths of his soul. 'You were supposed to come back to Edo with me. We were supposed to be a family again. But he killed you.'  
  
Out in the hall Kaoru heard every word he said. 'She's his sister!' she thought, everything finally fitting together. 'Tomoe, whoever you were, and where ever you are now. How did you do it? They both loved you so much. But they hate each other. No wonder you brought Kenshin to me. I promise you, I will do everything I can to make them understand.'  
  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
On Kaoru's fifth day, a ship was spotted. Enishi led her down to the sandy bank, and there, he pushed her to the side. They both watched in silence as a small boat landed and a lone figure stepped out of it.  
  
Kenshin's heart stopped when he saw Kaoru being pushed roughly aside by the man before him. "Enishi, why?"  
  
"Because you killed her!" The white haired man shrieked, charging at Kenshin and forcing him to draw his sword.  
  
Kenshin blocked the attack easily, then he put away his sword again. "I will not fight you Enishi. I promised that it ended that day." But his words fell on deaf ears as Tomoe's brother charged a second time. Once again Kenshin drew his blade but only blocked. However he didn't quiet get it up in time. Enishi's sword spun around his own, causing both blades to fly into the air. Startled, Kenshin didn't dodge in time as Enishi charged a third time. The only thing he saw as the blow connected was Kaoru's face, and she was crying.  
  
Up, up and away...away from me  
  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
  
Kaoru watched in agony as the two men fought. She felt the tears streaming down her face as her captor beat Kenshin, but she couldn't wipe them away for some reason. She knew that whoever it ended, she must not miss anything. 'Tomoe, why? How could you let them do this? What happened to make him hate Kenshin so?' Then she got her answer.  
  
"Well Battousai, here we are. I can finally avenge my sister's death." Enishi said, glaring down at Kenshin. He roughly gripped the former manslayer by the hair and pulled him up. "Did you know I was there that night. I bet you did. I BET YOU ENJOYED KILLING HER IN FRONT OF ME!" He screamed, throwing Kenshin away from him. But to his surprise and Kaoru's sorrow he didn't get up. He just lay there.  
  
I'm not crazy...or anything...  
  
Slowly Kenshin managed to get to his knees. Then he bowed down before Enishi, making an easy target of his neck. "Enishi, what I did that night was unforgivable. If it will help you to find peace, then kill me. But please, let Kaoru-dono go. She is not part of this."  
  
"You think you can fool me!" He said running for his sword. When he had it he ran straight for his sister's killer, planing to finally end the nightmare. But when he saw her, he couldn't continue the final blow that would end it all.  
  
Kaoru watched the whole battle, unable to move from where she had been shoved. But when she saw Enishi's blade about to cut through Kenshin, her paralysis had been lifted. Quickly she threw herself in the blades path. Protecting Kenshin with her own body she waited for the final strike to take her life. But it never came. Slowly she looked up, and through tear stained eyes she saw her would-be killer, crying.  
  
"Oh, Tomoe..." he moaned.  
  
"Now you understand." she whispered, rising from Kenshin and moving to cradle the sobbing man.  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
Slowly Enishi's arms wrapped around his sister. "What have I done to you?"  
  
"You have done nothing." Tomoe said, speaking through the Battousai's woman's mouth. "You were hurting, I understand. And now you understand too. You finally understand how I could love you both."  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheetLooking for special things inside of me  
  
Inside of me  
  
Inside me  
  
Yeah, inside me  
  
Inside of me  
  
Kenshin watched as the woman he loved held the sobbing brother of his first wife. He listened as she calmly told Enishi that she loved both of them, and she asked Enishi to forgive his sister's murderer, and as she confessed her own love for the former assassin. As he heard her words something in side of him wept. She did love him, but he could never give her his love. No matter how much he wanted to. Someone would always be there, waiting to hurt her to get to him. Then she looked at him.  
  
"Kenshin, can we go home now?"  
  
I'm only a man  
  
In a funny red sheet  
  
I'm only a man  
  
Looking for a dream  
  
Kenshin stood beside Kaoru as she watched the shore sinking in the distance. "Are you all right, Kaoru-dono?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin. I'm fine." A small silence passed between them before Kaoru spoke again. "I wasn't afraid Kenshin. Even when I was all alone, and he told me he would kill me, I wasn't scared." Kenshin shot her a shocked look. When she saw it she giggled slightly, startling him. "I knew that you would come. I've known it ever since Jine took me. But when you fought Shishio, I was positive. I know that you'll always come for me. I don't mind that you can't say it. But if you are afraid, then well, I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of love. If you love some one, then yes, they may get hurt, but f you don't love anyone, then, well you become cold and hard like a stone. And if that happens you forget how to love, or even what love is. So Kenshin, I want you to know that I love you, and that Tomoe loves you, and that you don't need to be afraid for us. Even if someone hurts me, I will still love you." She reached up and caught his scared cheek in her hand. "And, like Tomoe, I will *never* leave you."  
  
I'm only a man  
  
In a funny red sheet  
  
And its not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...  
  
Kenshin looked down for a moment, then he looked up again, this time withlove shining in his eyes. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono." Its not easy to be me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* 


	3. Letting it rest

Hey, there's gonna be one more chapter after this one and then it's over. Like always, I don't own the characters or the songs. If only. Hope you guys like this.   
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
"Tomoe..." he whispered. Kaoru peered around the door to his room. There he was, just like always. Sitting propped up against hid sword. Dreaming of her. If only she would let him be. Her memory was killing him a little at a time form the inside out. 'What can I do?' she thought.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Kenshin looked around the dojo. He had to leave soon if he was going to make it to Kyoto in time. Quietly he picked up his bag and prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, running up to him. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Huh?" He said looking at her confused.  
  
"I want to thank her for bringing you to me." She whispered, looking down. "I know you're going to visit Tomoe's grave."  
  
"Thank you. Kaoru I would be grateful if you would come with me." A small, sad smile passed across his lips.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Kaoru watched as they walked the road to Kyoto. 'My smile. That's what she said would heal your scar. Oh, Kenshin. If it will help you, I'll give you my smile, and every other thing I have.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Then violet eyed samurai asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm thinking that I'm glad I found you in time to go with you." She replied smiling at him.  
  
"Is that really what you were thinking?" he asked in a tone of shock.  
  
"That, and that I'm honored that you agreed to let me come. I didn't want you to be alone." Nodding he returned her smile.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
The inn was silent. Kenshin sat looking at Kaoru's sleeping form. Quietly, he smiled at her. Weariness gripped him and he started to doze. Just before he slipped into sleep he stopped himself. He could not let himself sleep. He knew that if he slept he would dream of her. If he dreamt of Tomoe, he would cry out and wake Kaoru, and he didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. His thoughts were so consumed by the woman who slept across the room from him, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
He was in the snow. Warm blood dripped from the scars on his cheek. In his arms he held her lifeless body.  
  
"Tomoe..." he cried, shaking her as if it would wake her. "Tomoe, don't leave me! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never have hurt you." Tears streamed from his eyes, mingling with the blood. Blood that turned the snow around them scarlet.  
  
His hands were stained with her blood. "TOMOE!" He cried desperately hoping that she would wake and tell him it was a dream. Suddenly her body transformed before his eyes. Slowly the dead girl in his arms became Kaoru. "NOOO!" he screamed, hopeless sobs wracking his body.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Kaoru woke when he yelled. Anxiously she got up and ran over to him. "Kenshin!" she gasped. "Wake up Kenshin!" Suddenly he sprang to life. He lunged toward her, dropping his sword and grabbing her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." It was all he seemed able to say. Tears came to her eyes as Kaoru cradled his head against her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Kenshin." She whispered soothingly. "Nothing will happen." After hours of comforting him, he finally eased into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
The next day Kenshin and Kaoru stood before Tomoe's grave. The irises planted atop it slowly swayed in the after noon breeze. In silence Kaoru knelt and placed her hands together as Kenshin lit the incense.  
  
'Tomoe, I don't know where you are right no,' she whispered to her rivals spirit, 'but, you can't keep haunting Kenshin like this. He has paid dearly for what happened that night. He still loves you, but your arms can't hold him when he's hurt, you can't comfort him when he grieves. Tomoe. Please, let me care for him. I can be here when you can't. You were the wife of his youth, let me take care of him until the day he can be with you again.' Closing her eyes she finished her prayer the same way she started it, in silence.  
  
"Are you ready to go." Kenshin said rising from where he knelt beside her.  
  
"Yes, I'm done." She answered him quietly. As they left she cast a backwards glance at the grave. Tomoe would finally rest. There was no reason for her to haunt his dreams. Now she would know that he was being taken care of.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  



	4. Peace at last

Hey, in this chapter I kinda jumped to the end of the story. Sorry, but I was only doing my favorite parts. If you want me to do part of the story that I skipped then review and let me know. I'll see if I can't find a song that fits. Anyway, last chapter, jumping ahead to Kenji and the VERY end. Also, I OWN NOTHING!!!!   
  
Kenshin sat at the prow of the ship, trying to remember. Who was he? Where was he? He knew he had to get home, but where was home? What was there that he needed? If only he could remember.  
  
I'm 15 for a moment  
  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
  
And I'm just dreaming  
  
Counting the ways to where you are  
  
Kenji stood, swinging the blade with all his might. 'I must become stronger. Stronger than Master. Stronger than father. Stronger that anyone.' With each whispered thought the stroke grew more and more vicious.  
  
"Kenji, that's enough." Master Hiko barked.  
  
"But Master!"  
  
"I said enough. You're worse than your father!" Hiko said, trying to keep from screaming in the insolent youth's face.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You don't get it do you? She's dying."  
  
"She won't die without him, and he's too strong to die." The youth muttered bitterly.  
  
"No one is too strong. When was the last time you saw your father?"  
  
"You know. I left when I was ten." Kenji snarled  
  
"So you never saw the rash."  
  
"What rash?"  
  
"Your father may never come back Kenji. He's dying, of syphilis. Yahiko told me everything the night he arrived. Kaoru has it too. Megumi- dono doesn't expect your mother to last out the month, and it is highly possible your father may already be dead."  
  
"Why was I never told about this?!?!" he cried, stricken.  
  
"They didn't want to upset you."  
  
I'm 22 for a moment  
  
She feels better than ever  
  
And we're on fire  
  
Making our way back from Mars  
  
Kaoru gasped as Megumi's cold hand brushed against her feverish forehead.  
  
"You know he may already be gone, Kaoru. I know you don't want to hear it, but..." the doctor stopped, unable to say it.  
  
"I know, Megumi." The sick woman gasped, her voice barely a whisper. "But I can't let go. Not until I know for sure, and I don't think he's dead. I would know." Then she was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
  
Megumi sighed, and then she rose and moved to the window. There was nothing she could do. She was watching her closest friend waste away. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
15 there's still time for you  
  
Time to buy and time to lose  
  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
  
When you only got 100 years to live  
  
Kenshin sat as always on the prow of the ship, muttering to himself and trying to remember. "Kaoru.........Kaoru.........Kaoru?" He knew the name was important, but why? Who was it?  
  
Suddenly a gentle breeze blew across the waves. On it's back flew a single cherry blossom petal. Kenshin watched as it settled silently on his lap. "Kaoru." He whispered, the name suddenly making sense. She was his life.  
  
"Some one must be thinking about you." The sailor standing next to him said, smiling gruffly. "Not every day a petal makes it out here ya know."  
  
I'm 33 for a moment  
  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
  
A kid on the way  
  
A family on my mind  
  
Yahiko watched as Kenji packed his bags. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault." The younger man said with no emotion. "I barely knew him. He was more your father than mine. I'm only sad he's taking my mother with him."  
  
Yahiko looked at his feet for a moment. "If you hurry, we may be in time for you to say good-bye to her."  
  
"Hn."  
  
I'm 45 for a moment  
  
The sea is high  
  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
  
Chasing the years of my life  
  
Megumi watched as Yahiko and Kenji came up the road to the dojo. "You've made it." She said quietly, when the two were within hearing. Kenji hurried into the dojo as Yahiko stayed behind.  
  
"How much longer?" He asked the physician.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. The only thing keeping her going is the thought that at any moment Kenshin might come down that road, and that she has to be here to greet him if he does."  
  
"Megumi, we all know Kenshin's not coming back."  
  
"Don't tell her that. I tried, but she wouldn't believe me. I'm afraid that if one of us tries again we'll loose her."  
  
"It would be a blessing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you ever watched them. Both her and Kenshin live in such agony. Death would be a kindness."  
  
15 there's still time for you  
  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
  
Within a morning star 15 I'm all right with you  
  
15 there's never a wish better than this When you only got 100 years to live  
  
Kaoru watched her on leave the room. 'I'm so glad I got to say good- bye.' She thought. Struggling she managed too get into a sitting position. In silence she reached for the cup that Master Hiko had given her all those years ago. 'Tomoe, I guess we both loose.'  
  
Suddenly she fell into another coughing fit. When it was over she slumped forward, the cup falling from her limp hands.  
  
Seconds later Tsubumae came through. Seeing Kaoru she rushed forward. Quickly she felt Kaoru's forehead. It was cold as ice.  
  
Half time goes by  
  
Suddenly you're wise  
  
Another blink of an eye  
  
67 is gone  
  
The sun is getting high  
  
We're moving on...  
  
Kenshin stumbled off the boat. Struggling he pushed his abused body. He had to get to Kaoru. Through all the pain he pushed on foot in front of the other, his only thought was to get to her. Blindly he staggered the familiar path to the dojo. Then as if it were a miracle, there in front of his stood Kaoru. Her body was as wasted as his, but all he saw was her radiant smile. Coughs racked her body, making it impossible for her to speak, but all he heard was her gentle voice, "Welcome home, Shinta." Slowly he fell into his arms.  
  
I'm 99 for a moment  
  
Dying for just another moment  
  
And I'm just dreaming  
  
Counting the ways to where you are  
  
As soon as they discovered Kaoru missing, the entire group went searching for her. It was an hour before Kenji found them in his mother's cherry orchard. His father was wrapped in his mother's final loving embrace. Slowly he bent down to feel the gentle moistness of tears on the couple's cheeks. They had been crying. Then he noticed it. The scar that was on his father's cheek was gone. He bowed his head for a moment, and then went to tell the others. Megumi had been right. The two would never leave each other. He needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
15 there's still time for you  
  
22 I feel her too  
  
33 you're on your way  
  
Every day's a new day...  
  
In Kyoto, the irises covering a single grave began to blow in the wind. A single pomegranate blossom brushed against the irises before coming to land near a cherry tree. Tomoe could finally rest. Kenshin was safe, finally surrounded forever in loving arms. No one would ever hurt him again.  
  
15 there's still time for you  
  
Time to buy and time to choose  
  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
  
When you only got 100 years to live  
  
A/N: That's it folks. Two things, first, I don't know what exactly killed Kenshin in the end, syphilis is just my best guess, 'cause the only thing I've seen about his death was the OVA, Reflections. The other thing is, I have no idea how to spell Tsubumea's name, so I'm pretty sure I got it wrong. Other than that, I hope you guys liked. Oh, and let me know if I skipped a part that you wanted to read. 


End file.
